A Child's Destiny
by UsagiMulan
Summary: Everyone knows about Princess Serenity and Endymion, but what they don't know is that Serenity was pregnant at the time. What happens, when the unborn child is revived and born on earth.


A child from a long time ago, somehow becomes reborn and disturbs the timeline. How will this affect the future? Why is this child being reborn into the present?

"Usako?" she heard, as she woke from her nap. "Usako? Are you awake?"

Usagi sat up on the sofa and turned to face her husband. "Yes, I'm awake!" She noticed a smile creeping up on his face, as he watched her getting off the sofa. "What's so funny?" she said, giving him a look.

"Another nap, huh? That's the second time this week." "So, What? I've been tired, lately." Usagi walks into the kitchen, takes out a fish from the freezer and puts it in the oven. "I'm cooking dinner!" shouted Usagi from the kitchen to Mamoru.

Mamoru and Usagi have been married for two years, so far. Marriage was nothing like Usagi, thought it would be like. Sure, there were happy moments, like going out to dinner, sweet talk and more. However, there was also, tearful moments, small fights and times when she couldn't stand, Mamoru. When they were dating, she couldn't wait to see him, but when she is with him everyday, she sometime just wants to get away. Though, she never regretted marrying him.

Mamoru followed the smell of the fish, into the kitchen. "Why, are you so moody, lately?" Suddenly, Usagi snapped back at him. "Moody? I'm not Moody! Maybe, you are!" Falling on her knees, she bursts into tears. "Why, are you so mean?" Mamoru had no idea, what happened, but fell to his knees, too. He hugged his crying wife and stroked her long blonde hair, between his fingers. "Shh, I'm sorry, Usako."

Usagi, has no clue, why she has been acting this way. For the past few weeks, Usagi has been going from sad, angry and happy. Not only that, but stomach hasn't been feeling that well, either.

"Sorry, Mamo chan." said Usagi, letting go of his release. She stood up, off the ground and walked back to the stove. "Why?"

Clouds of smoke, come out of the oven, as Usagi opened it. "No!" Waving his arms, Mamoru tried to clear the smoke. "Why, can't I do anything, right?" said Usagi, pulling out the burnt fish from the oven. "Well, how about some pizza?" Mamoru said, as he looked at the fish.

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was busy sweeping the ground outside. Yuchirro was supposed to clean the temple, but he was busy learning about women from her grandpa in the city. "Grandpa!" rei shouted. All of a sudden, a purple smoke could appeared above Rei. Dropping the broom, Rei held up her fists. "Who's there?! Show, yourself!" The smoke faded and an image of Sailor Pluto appeared. "Pluto?" said Rei.

"Rei, I need your help!" "What's wrong?" Rei walked closer to the image. "I need you to keep on eye on Usagi. The timeline is changing and I don't know why. Rei noticed the wind becoming stronger, as the gusts start to blow the image away. "Rei, there's a story, I need to tell..." The image disappeared and the wind clamed down. "What's with the wind?"

Somewhere on the moon, a voice is speaking. "Why, did you revive, the child?" "There's something coming in the future and this child be needed."

"But, Princess Serenity, has a daughter, already."

"This child is connected to the Silver Crystal."

"How is that? How she is?"

The next day at the apartment, Usagi was in the bathroom. Mamoru left for work that morning and Usagi decided to check out something. Holding a pregnancy test in her hand, Usagi didn't know what to expected. She didn't think that she was pregnant, but with the moods and feeling ill, she bought the test. Usagi sat by the sink and waited for the results.

As, she waited for the test, Usagi decided to clean up the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, she picked up some clothes and dropped them into basket. The Silver Crystal in the drawer, started to ring, suddenly. Usagi walked over and took out her locket, but as she did her stomach began to glow. Usagi felt a sharp pain in her stomach and feel to the floor, dropping the locket. Once the locket fell, the pain stopped and the Silver Crystal become quiet. "What...was that?" she managed to say, before collapsing.


End file.
